


Threading game

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ferus Olin, Alpha Roan Lands, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Infidelity, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Omega Darth Vader, Threesome - M/M/M, darth vader is a slut, no one manages desires well
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: At that moment, his heart was almost full of tenderness.
Relationships: Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin/Darth Vader, Roan Lands/Anakin Skywalker, Roan Lands/Darth Vader, Roan Lands/Ferus Olin
Kudos: 8





	Threading game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingi6021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/gifts).



> 天雷ooc。三批文学。  
> 小费和罗恩是恋人且费安有过一腿背景。是插入他人感情的心机婊影帝维达。
> 
> 现在走还来得及。

男孩醒了，像喝了酒一般迷糊地揉着眼睛，神秘的缭绕一些他看不透的东西。“雨太大了，别走，”男孩的脸颊上泛着不健康的胭脂红色，从躺卧的姿势猛地坐起，攥住他手腕的温度像某种冰凉的人造物。

可急切地落在唇上的吻又是温暖、柔软的，热情的气息从他撩开一角的被子里泄露出来，男孩满是掐痕的腰肢上落着星点红印，泛出青紫。在被甜蜜柔软的气息包裹前，罗恩·兰兹被迫接住了男孩向他倾倒来的所有属于omega的依恋。

他最多不过二十五岁，尚还年轻。在与外环一位商人的洽谈晚宴中遭遇一场枪击，帝国的士兵排着队从外进入，他发现男孩恐惧地蹲在厚重桌布的宴会长桌后面，汗湿的棕发乱糟糟的黏在脸侧，活像个落魄的红灯区男孩。所谓“仪表”、“智慧”在帝国的暴力前都是虚无的，任何情绪都是不必要的停留，可令他惊讶与驻足的是青涩的甜香，躲在长桌后的男孩似乎正在遭遇一次意外的发情。

他闻起来像森林中老木燃烧，甜蜜的味道如同魔鬼般冲锋，即将撕咬每一个alpha的情感与理智。他无法忽视——他们所生活的究竟是什么地方？一个地狱般的银河，从历史中复活的亡魂企图拯救，却连一个最为普通的omega都无法庇佑。过了会，他把男孩从地上抱起来，从后门外逃离，柔软的味道就这样像熟透的果实香一样钻进他的每寸肌肤。

“帮帮我…”男孩委屈地叫着，眼尾泛红，深冬捂得严实的外衣扯开一个小口，浓蜜的味道钻出来，“求，求求你…”

他很漂亮，起雾的蓝色眼睛闪着脆弱绝望的不安，脸颊明明起着不正常的高热，手却冰冷得某种机器。男孩的渴求太过专注，以至于一瞬间让人忘掉许多。正常的自己不过是银河中某个庸庸碌碌活在秘密里的普通男人，湿润的唇瓣覆盖在脖颈后热得发疼的腺体上时，他一时分不清自己是野心蓬勃的原始野兽，还是某个月夜下为灵魂相吸而渴望的、与某人拥有神圣誓言的情人。

在逃离的飞船上，那时他极度暴躁，也极度焦虑，帝国的凶猛残忍压得每一个生命都喘不过气来，通缉令与赏金猎人像影子般紧紧跟随。他压抑了很久，也忍不住愤怒，谁都知道是alpha的本能不停作祟，得不到安抚的基因露出狰狞本貌。他想回忆起情人徒劳的安抚，覆在他脸颊边的却是柔软饱满的嘴唇，甜蜜的香味一圈圈地包围起来，omega的手指虚软地扯着他的衣领。男孩湿透了，他细瘦的腰肢用力向前挺动，企图进入他的怀中。他在哭，艳红的嘴唇亮晶晶的，涌动的情潮逼迫着一点残余的理智。

“请你…”他呜咽着，讨好地垂下头，露出脖子后还无人占有的腺体。

“您真奇怪啊。”他呻吟着呢喃。

温暖的小旅馆外下着暴雨，他并未醒来，年轻的omega翻身换了个姿势继续熟睡，罗恩·兰兹心里的那块石头也落了地。alpha汗湿的掌心触碰到男孩肩头，他瘦削的脊背捂在雪白的棉被中，额角的伤疤被碎发遮住一层。

那股柔软又甜蜜的味道如影子般折磨着他，像清甜的果实味道，又像隐瞒了某种过往诡谲燃烧的老木。讨好般层层吸吮的内里拼命挽留他施暴般的动作，就连他压在脖颈边的嘴唇也湿漉漉的，男孩并不羞于叫床，缠紧的双腿比无意识的回绝更加直白。高潮时他咬了alpha的脖颈，躁动地崩溃尖叫，随即，他漂亮的头颅脱力的向后仰起，向对方暴露出更为脆弱的臣服。

那一刻他的内心几乎柔情满溢。

他把性器从男孩的身体里抽出来，粘稠的液体从红肿的后穴中慢慢流出，男孩剧烈地喘息着，蓝色的双眼无神地注视着前方。“雨太大了，别走。”他用沙哑了的嗓音撒娇般说道。男孩仿佛在吻他，喉咙中流出点渴求的呻吟，雨太大了，他无意识地搂住男孩的腰，甜蜜的味道笼罩上来，才后知后觉地体味到背叛。

他放在男孩脊背上的手僵住了，湿润的吻在沉默间隙坠到脸侧。他知道，他为什么在这里。在更理智的恍惚中，他的情人是个alpha，有性征的缺点，不会好好和人交流，总是更尖锐、直白的表达。他来自武士团，用神秘的力量带来无法触及的另一世界，也会用它来抢走早餐。本也不会处理常规的欲望和情感，可慢慢地他学会爱人，也学会如何经历一次细水长流。

他会觉得他与武士团的情人相爱是如此自然。

或许那并非是抑制剂的问题。他忽然体会到狂躁不安，本能的愤怒与怨怼，某次发情期中他失控地咬了他的情人的脖颈。极富侵略性的气味在整个空间中充斥，他的双臂紧紧搂住情人的肩膀，得不到满足，他只能徒劳地亲吻他最渴望却也无法实现更深结合的人。紧接着，所有无助在情潮的压迫下破土而出，他像个小孩一样被安放在床上，那——也不知道从何而来被称作原力的力量，清泉般浇灭他的燥热，他感到失去，又同时被获得，待情潮退去后，他蜷缩在床边，一只温暖的手抚摸过他的脸颊。

他抬头时亲吻对方的掌心。“费鲁斯。”他轻声说道，随后在温暖的失落感中沉睡。

就算是在情热中，男孩的指尖也发冷。厚厚的窗帘密不透光，浓郁的情欲气息在男孩光裸的脊背上游走，他一件件的套上衣服，掌心压在白色的棉被上，褶皱从他掌下蔓延到alpha所站立的床角，像某种沉默的诱惑。

你住在哪里？他想询问。我送你回去。

但男孩迅速地系上扣子，最后一点痕迹消失了。“我没有家，”他几乎是低声呢喃着，透尽无助，“我没有家了。”他蓝色的双眼半睁半闭，“现在很多人都是这样，不是吗？只是还活着而已。”

罗恩·兰兹无法接话。有些尴尬，男孩原本神游般的神情消失，忽然认真起来。

“你是黑帮？赏金猎人？”

不，只是一个掌管着反抗组织的普通男人。男孩的目光落在房间一隅，“我甚至不知道你叫什么。”

这不够公平，也许，昨夜他把男孩摁在软软的白色棉被上时，omega的吻压在他唇上，蓝色的双眼透着醉酒的微醺。

“安纳金，”他呜咽着，情动的呻吟从他们接吻的间隙里流出，“叫我安纳金。”他的手臂攀附在alpha的脊背上，指甲随摇晃的冲撞往里嵌了些。当他把男孩翻过面去操他时，拼命转回身来的动作像是在索吻，而高潮就是在那时降临的，纷扰的快感如同在耳边爆炸的星球，那个自称是安纳金的男孩满脸是泪，汗湿的脊背和胸膛都显得有些过分艳丽。

“我…”他想随意编造一个名字，却没有错过男孩掩得严严实实的衣服中晃过的金属影子。

他以为自己眼睛花了，或是产生某种幻觉，可在他看见男孩的神色变得紧张而恐惧时，发现自己或许认得那件东西。

更别说一个善于捕捉蛛丝马迹的情人了。他不知道是先要坦白还是致歉，关于一个神秘的幸存者在外游荡，还是关于自己没有捱过情欲的考验。他承认了，肩膀上红色的指甲印像是经历过某种激烈搏斗，仿佛还绕在鼻尖的果实香味缠在alpha的腺体上，他注意到另一个alpha皱起了眉头。

他伸出手去，得到一个拥抱，在难堪的沉默中，他把帝国的突然枪击与桌子后恐惧的男孩和盘托出，他藏起来的金属亮晶晶的，像一把无刃的剑柄，男孩眼尾有一道伤疤，紧张的眼神像某种忽然而至的警惕。他四处流亡，失去了家园。

或许他是个绝地——他有些惊异，却想起这样的往事。在帝国残暴的摧压下，曾经的荣光碾入尘土，一个黑色盔甲的怪物、一个西斯，从黑暗火焰中诞生的恶鬼，他掌下蔓延开邪恶的阴影，带来全银河的沉默。“他说他栖身在外环，”小声地，仿佛这是什么足以导致毁灭的秘密，“他很年轻，也许比我们都小，但他活下来了。”

“我会去找他。”几秒后，房间中只剩下了一声叹息，他四处翻动着那些很久没有动过的柜子，罗恩·兰兹才发现那些木头的旧箱中藏着许多落灰的东西。“他不会平白相信我的，”那是一把光剑，点亮后蓝色的光芒却让他想起omega微笑的双眼。

绿色的橘子看上去酸苦寡淡，粗茎的藤蔓从屋檐向下，垂落在栅栏的阴影中。花坛边的背影像很忙碌，一顶粗制滥造的草帽盖在脑袋上，薄薄的白色外衣袖口沾着一些泥点。就像一个家，“我…”年轻人扛着锄头的动作停住了，他的蓝眼睛中流露出惊惧的狐疑。

他的下半句掐在喉咙里，生硬地停住。“你…”一丝惊异从怀疑的猜测中流出、沉寂。

他快认不出来了。褪去了少年人的青涩感后，留下点别的陌生、难以言述的成熟魅力。他曾以为避之不及的老旧往事忽然活生生的出现在眼前，共和国名震一方的将军藏在花园的角落。他才真正注意到那道划过眉骨的伤疤，陈旧得都泛了白，却像是残酷战争不停歇的在提醒着什么。

他忽然被扑了个满怀。

霎时间熟悉的味道灌满了鼻腔，没有抑制剂，外露的omega的甜香钻进他尘封的每处回忆角落。安纳金——他还活着，omega汗湿的鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，他太过惊异，一时竟然忘记了推开。像是比以前高了些，无法收敛的气味里却如同多添了伤疤的玉瓷，“你怎么来的？”他的声音有些沙哑，却饱含让人不得不注意的欣喜，“我——对不起——只是，”他的双臂缠得更紧了些，“对不起…我…我以为再也见不到你了。”

从前他是无论如何也说不出这样的话的。他们总是不停争吵，不停误会，连最初的的吻也活像是撕咬，费鲁斯把手放在他的胳膊上，推拒的动作却引来微弱的反抗，他满是泥点的手不管不顾地紧紧拥着脊背，一个隐秘却无法忽视的吻快速的压向脖颈。“…我什么都没有了，帕尔帕廷是个西斯，还杀了所有幼徒，”他用令人无端揪起一丝怜惜的微弱声音哽咽着，“雷克斯——我的上尉——他背叛了我，欧比旺也不在了——他，他没再回来。”一丝小小的原力正尝试着慢慢与他接触，“他们追着我到了穆斯塔法，他们——”

他没能再说下去了。费鲁斯能察觉到原力中的绝望痛苦在爆发，尽管他认为自己已经遗忘这类不可说的神秘多年，但天选子蓬勃的力量仿佛依旧在炫耀某种力量的天赋。他感到一种庄重的悲切在产生，因为每个人都非常尊重欧比旺·肯诺比，他不该死于西斯的阴谋，而他的学徒是最能体会到这种愤怒，在他犹豫的时间里，omega抬起脸来，眼眶通红。

“…别再拒绝我，求你。”他的吻带着绝望的意味，炽热的情欲气息印在alpha的唇上。

那股熟悉的、燃烧着的、却变得甜蜜温和的气味层层向他包裹，浓烈的温存味道，奇妙地激起某种莫名的占有欲。外环的小行星像个被遗忘的世外桃源，院子里的花坛与果树都透着平淡的、他所无法获得的平静安稳。他想立刻结束这样的错误，却为接触到的湿漉漉的眼泪的温热感而惊异，骄傲的天选子把双手交叠在他的脊背上，讨好地舔吻着alpha 的嘴唇。放置已久、已然蒙灰的记忆仿佛在交缠的原力与信息素内复苏爆发，他像恍然意识到面前的omega是谁般，十九岁那年下着暴雨的夜晚中男孩的每一句话都像是咒语，年少的悸动与隐瞒在更为久远的争吵里被迫遗忘消磨，不辞而别。

很快，院落中桃源般的现实却与不知爱恨的过往重叠了。omega的喉咙里发出微不可闻的嘶嘶声。“看着我，”他的掌心冰冷得像不存在于院落中的仲春，“费鲁斯，你看着我。”

仿佛想起什么好笑的事情一样，他忽然勾起唇角，好像就生动起来，无可避免的魔咒与他下意识回忆起的往事重合，“我爱你。”他低声说，“我仍旧爱你。”年轻人的掌心隔着裤子触碰到alpha发硬的性器，饥饿的气息侵入脖颈后的腺体中，浓烈的熟透果实般的甜香张开绝望又诱人的邀请。

他本该拒绝的。

他总是在不安的眩晕中醒来。

但这一次没有炮火、战争，或是十足秘密的反抗。深色的绣花窗帘缝隙间泄进来点微弱鸟鸣，他一个人在温暖的白色薄被中张开双眼，好像来到另外的世界。

白漆刷就的墙壁上贴着战斗机的贴纸，他还没反应过来时，就先笑了。一个简陋的衣柜，卧室里的小茶几上乱七八糟地摆满了机械零件，钳子丢在地上。很快，他闻到煎饼的香气，几乎与墙壁颜色融为一体的门被踹开了，他几乎是——好像是再一次认识安纳金·天行者。穿着棉布的内袍，没有试图把他摁在地上殴打，而是转过茶几，把盘子放在床头柜上，整个人像完成任务般砸回床里边。“早安，”他微笑着说，在未得到回应的间隙中把吻压在了唇上。他闻起来几乎就是他的。一种奇妙的满足感突然涌出时就像开闸般激烈凶猛，待他反应过来时omega躺在他的臂弯里，热情地回应他占有的企图。交错的十指收紧时，他才突然意识到对方指尖不同寻常的、金属般的寒冷。

“那不是我的手，是义肢，”安纳金在他耳边喘息，带笑的语气中却含着些别的意味不明。“没什么别的，战争中什么都有可能发生。”

他慢慢张开双腿，收紧时蛮横地将对方扯得更近，这总是充满暗示性的。但很快，他听见臂弯中传来闷闷的低语，“腿也不是我的，”omega显得有些委屈，语调却诱人的上扬，“想摸摸看吗？”

他把omega压在怀中。安纳金——他总是心不在焉，挺巧的鼻尖正蹭着他脖颈后的腺体，“怎么回事？”他说，“是…谁做的？”

年轻的男孩没心没肺地笑了，他撑起身子，被撩起的内袍露出一截布满吻痕的腰肢。“那个人已经死了，”一个局促的微笑，紧接着又流露出委屈的神色来，“他把我丢在那里，我希望他赶紧下西斯地狱，原力在上，我们——”

他没能说完这些诅咒，禁锢他的双臂猛然收紧。alpha的拥抱像某种温和的抚慰，紧实的把他围在中间。他愣住了，可也很快伸出手回应了这个拥抱。院落中太安静了，在仲春早晨温暖的气息中，费鲁斯觉得自己几乎遗忘了核心世界中还存有与帝国的反抗战争，而这必须完成。“我帮你，”安纳金·天行者在他耳边微笑道，“我可是绝地将军，你知道吧？”

他注意到安纳金换了一把光剑。“你还记得？别说我了，”他微笑道，“很多人都在战争里掉了光剑，更何况…那么多人死了。”

那把光剑点亮后还是明亮的蓝色，开满不知名花朵的小院落中舞动的原力好像都让剑影缥缈起来，年轻人的剑法几乎完美，像某种迅疾又优雅的舞蹈。他也许是银河里最后一个绝地武士了。一点小小的刺痛钻进了心底，他突然意识到安纳金不该属于任何人，他是历史遗留的契机。就像——就像那个战争年代经过广场上大屏幕边时不经意间所见的，总是得胜，总是骄傲却偏又名震一方的、意气风发的绝地将军。

走吧。我们去酒会。他敲着桌子。

门口有四只手的年迈男人做了个邀请的手势，他却总觉得来这里是错得离谱，没有完全的正义，倒是想得太多，反而容易落入陷阱。

他身边的男孩身子紧绷。忽然一巴掌按在了他脑袋上，他们身后，一阵剧烈的爆裂声中玻璃碎片如同子弹般射向房间各个角落。仅仅是几秒之内，门口的年迈男人就已然成为了血肉模糊的尸体。这个地方才是他们的目标。他惊惧地想到，对于足够强的帝国来说没有地方是可以比较危险与安全。他无法感触的——原力力量像猛然苏醒的火山一样朝外爆发，所有泄进房间内的子弹都在半空乃至于他眼前疯狂地旋转，却死死地被挡在一层透明的隔阂外边。“出去，”年轻的omega极度暴力地挪开年迈男人的尸体，在走廊无尽的红地毯上奔跑，“去找费鲁斯！”

这里留不长了。奔跑时他在惋惜，嗒嗒的整齐脚步声从尽头传来，他被猛然拉进拐角黑暗的小储物间里，感到心脏剧烈跳动。曾经的绝地将军——安纳金·天行者紧紧攥着他的手腕，另一只空出的手握着光剑，紧张之余他感到男孩把什么东西放在了他身上，“追踪器，你先走，”他的声音小得像情人耳语，冰凉的指尖却在手腕留下似有似无的触觉，“罗恩，反抗军不能没有你，你出去找一架飞船——”他几乎是在乞求，语调快速，“把大家都带上，别落下，我会来找你的，好吗？”

他想辩驳，不可能，怎么可能有人在帝国士兵的包围下独自逃生？但在储藏室的小门被踢开时，他在半空舞动成虚影的光剑仿佛在枪林弹雨中铺开一条坦途。眼光所及四处是白色头盔的士兵，他们快速地换弹、替班。会追上来的。罗恩·兰兹在男孩背后说。他摸出一把匕首，向前抛掷，砸碎了通往机库上作挡的玻璃幕墙。“我感应到费鲁斯了，”男孩突然偏头，转向一边，“是机库吗？”

他们在某架飞船的阴影下撞见了对方。庞大的机库中，罗恩·兰兹只能听见盲目的安静与自己剧烈的心跳，可其余二人的神色都仿佛过于严肃了，在此之前，他还没有见过一个人可以在瞬息之间令飞船敞开大门，驾驶室内的主机开始运作，发出低沉的嗡鸣声响，仿佛自己完全帮不上忙，可他又知道此时不该想其余的，只不过是另外二人都曾来自武士团而已。在他身侧，费鲁斯疾步走进了驾驶室，他只知道他神色的紧张并不意味着好运。

几秒后，费鲁斯发现自己被半强迫式的摁在了驾驶位上，蹲在他脚侧为控制器点火的男孩抬起脸，露出窘迫的微笑，“我会和你一直保持联系，超空间引擎可以用，快走吧，”他说，“如果没有也就算了，你能出去的，好好生活。”

他稍微地咀嚼了这句话，猛地意识到什么，饶是他也感到原力中汹涌的恐惧感，帝国士兵的数量只会不减反增直到完全地夷平这里。“安纳金，”他不可置信地呼唤了句，“我和你一起去，你不可能——”

紧接着是一个开始与结束一样快的亲吻。在他愣住的时间里，男孩拿走了他几乎已经忘记怎么使用——却别在了腰间的光剑。你还有更重要的任务。他安抚般，用最轻柔的语气说。要把所有人一起带走…而总有人要为此拖延帝国占领这个机库，抓住他们的时间。

他才发现自己拦不住他。

太多年过去后，安纳金似乎也依然没有改变，他不会听从他人意见的。他的双剑劈开机库的大门，无人把守的天空近在咫尺，他却转身向另一个方向走去。救所有人。不远的走廊中响起一阵刺耳枪声，而飞船大门紧紧关闭，被排除在记忆以外的原力像苏醒了一样，猛地从愤怒中爆发出来，顿时，驾驶舱内发出一阵阵警报声，舷窗外黑色的太空开始扭曲，他闭上眼，还依稀记得有关于原力幻象的往事——机库外的走廊中，他仿佛看见坠落在地上的两把光剑骨碌碌地滚向角落，被一双戴着手套的手捡起，是士兵，是审讯，是死亡。

“不…不。”他无意识地说着，回应的是银河里一片死寂。

“维达尊主。”他听见鲜明的恐惧与尊敬。

沉默地睁开眼睛后，年轻的omega在碎掉的玻璃片倒影里看见了自己金色的眼睛。

他发现自己喜欢上了那把光剑的触感。隔着人造的皮肤，仿佛也有一种愚蠢的柔和在里。年轻人在空荡荡的机库里站了一会，这个星球的天空似乎像透明的宝石一样，所有士兵都沉默着，好似某种无言的机器。一秒、两秒，整个星球都仿佛沉寂了下来，他终于不耐烦地笑了，说，“过来。”

他将一个冒着红光不停闪烁的追踪器丢在某位副官手中，转身时简短地命令道，“追。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我是全世界第一个写roan/anakin的人吗(?


End file.
